realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Index of Materials
This index tracks knowledge of minerals, metals, and materials -- whether they're mundane or arcane in origin and also highlights their arcane or spiritual uses. Natural Materials Materials Bone -''' The insides of most living things, used as a very simple material by the most primitive races. '''Chitin - The shells of bugs and bug-like creatures. Dragonscale - The extremely durable scales of dragons. Difficult to obtain but well worth it. Flint - 'A fairly fragile type of stone that creates a spark when struck with steel, and is one of the key components in flintlock firearms. '''Granite -' Among the hardest types of stone, used often in stone buildings. '''Marble - '''A very fine type of stone, used mostly to make pieces of art. '''Oak - A strong and heavy type of wood, best used as a wall-building material or as the shaft for particularly heavy weapons. Walnut - '''While not too useful for anything productive, walnut is considered a beautiful material for artistic productions. '''Yew - A very flexible and strong type of wood, often used as a gunsmithing material or in fletching to create long-lasting bows. Metals Copper - '''A simple, flimsy metal used as the lowest form of currency among many people of Midgard. Gnomes covet it, however, as it is highly conductive electrically. '''Bronze - An alloy of copper and tin, easily broken but sharp when needed. Popular on ships as it does not rust. Iron - A tricky metal to work with, sometimes it isn't forged solidly enough and it becomes easy to bend -- other times it's forged too hotly and snaps easily. Iron is said to harm fey, making it an excellent ward against sylvan mischief. Steel - An alloy of purified iron which relies on stronger forging methods. It has flexibility enough to avoid easily breaking and yet hard enough to do real damage. Silver - A malleable and soft metal of lesser value than gold, often used all over Midgard in coin form. It's spiritual properties makes it exceptionally effective against werewolves and many forms of the undead and can even be used to cure an individual of ailments. Gold - A very malleable metal used as money all over Midgard. Due to its association with order and civilization, it is the best material for conducting the element of Aurum for enchantments. Platinum - An especially rare metal, generally used to make coins and jewelry used only by the very wealthy. Mithril - '''Stronger than steel but lighter than a feather, Mithril is a highly prized metal found deep in beneath the earth. The secrets to locating and working Mithril were mostly lost along with the majority of the dwarven peoples. '''Cold Iron - '''Similar to regular iron, cold iron is a rare metal found deep underground. Highly effective against fey and devils, Cold Iron only keeps its strange power so long as it is not worked with a forge. '''Orichalcum - Extremely durable metal often known as "Sea Metal" or "Abyssal Iron." It is found mostly in underwater trenches, and is resistent to rust and even seawater. Adamantite - '''Considered one of the "God Metals," Adamantite is virtually unbreakable, as well as being highly resistant to all forms of magic. This means that none but the greatest blacksmiths can work the strange metal. Minerals '''Coal - '''A black material that burns very well, often used as fuel for forges. '''Jet - An organic black material which works exceptionally well with necromantic and dark magic. Mana Crystals -''' A strange natural occurance most common to the Mage Republic, mana crystals appear in places with high concentrations of magic. Mages of the Republic know how to work it so that charging the crystals with magic can boost magic power or allow other fantastic feats. '''Obsidian - A black, volcanic material often used in conjunction with dark magic, but is actually most effective with fire magic. It can be sharpened greatly and is favored by the Atzlanders as a weapons' material. Arcane Alloys Anin - A heavily aurum-imbued metal with a golden sheen specifically forged for the slaying of demons. Also referred to as pseudo-angelic bronze. Titanin - An enhanced variant of Anin created in the forging-process, usually using folded anin over an aurumic core-rod (or multiple rods). Also referred to as pseudo-angelic iron. Tritanin - A further enhanced variant of Anin and Titanin, produced only when an angel allows its soul to be drawn into the aurumic core-rod of a Titanin blade. This allows for the angel itself to be turned into a weapon, proving extremely effective against demons. Also referred to as pseudo-angelic steel. Seraphimium - The most enhanced variant of Anin theoretically possible. This is produced when a seraph agrees to have its soul imbued into the aurumic core-rod of a Titanin blade. It's believed that the legendary Armaggeddon's Blade was made of Seraphimium, but made use of a fallen seraph. Also referred to as pseudo-angelic titanium. Ani-metal -''' A powerful magic material considered one of the "God Metals." Ani-metal can change and reform itself for what ever the wielder wishes it to be. A sword one moment, a spear the next, and a horn the one after that. Infernal Materials '''Blackstone - A onyx-black material sharing similarities with onyx and black granite. Incredibly strong, the nature of its formation-process is unknown but it is believed to be a result of infernal earth and black flames. Blacksteel - A soul-cleaving black metal with a reddish sheen resulting from infernal minerals extracted from blackstone and then forged by infernal fire. Also called Demon-Steel. Bloodcrystal - A deep-red, ruby-colored crystal with the likeness and hardness of quartz. It's typically harvested in Anserak to use as a manastone. Eldritch Materials Desparonze - Negates senses and emotions, effectively "shutting off" the emotional aspects of an individual and blinding, deafening, and muting them. It's a brownish-green metal. Eld-Iron - A dark green material which amplifies and conducts eldritch elements. This is the material usually used by the Eldritch Legions to make their weapons and armor. Eldritch Alloys - Alloys made from mundane elements conjoined with eldritch ones to produce new materials for a specific purpose. Eld-Iron and Soulsteel are examples of an Eldritch Alloy, but there are many more. *''El-Cu'' - Eldritch and Copper. Properties currently unknown. *''El-Ur'' - Eldritch conjoined with a poison-metal extracted from dead matter, a component for the creation of a Blightstone -- the core of power for an Eldritch Nexus-Citadel. When channeled into, it sends out deadly waves of eldritch energy -- blighting all elements caught within it and dramatically enhancing those Eldritch in nature. Geisten Quartz - A deep-green glassy-looking crystal which swallows the memories of those in the vicinity and greatly amplifies painful ones. It is also referred to as "suicidestone" because of its ability to drive people to suicide after long durations of exposure. Exceptionally good material for holding curses. Nether Diamond - A type of crystaline material pulled straight from the Nether, it appears as a very dark-purple and massive amplifies eldritch elements. It can be used to mirror and reflect any amounts reaching it, so if a despairing soul were to gaze into it, they'd feel an amplified surge of sorrow mirrored back into them. Soulsteel - A black metal used to ensare souls or even capture energy. The nature of its alloy prevents energy from passing through it, therefore making it perfect to hold things of such a class. Category:Materials